The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Harmful particles and pollutants are present throughout the environment, and accordingly, the ability to detect and eliminate such pollutants has become increasingly important. Harmful particles and pollutants are commonly found in the air not only in industrial and laboratory settings, but also in everyday living spaces of the public. Accordingly, many countries, municipalities, and governments mandate specific monitoring and air quality reporting to increase awareness and safety for the public. In industrial settings, monitoring and treatment of air pollution may be required for the safety of workers involved in activities that produce hazardous materials or that involve such hazardous materials. Monitoring and treatment of air pollutants are important industries and such methods and devices have innumerable applications; for example, in individual homes and places of business to increase air quality and by individuals in the event of a chemical or biological terrorist attack.